The invention is directed to an electrostatic spray gun, particularly to a hand spray gun, for coating materials with liquid or powdery coating material comprising a built-in or attached multistage high voltage cascade of capacitors and diodes that represents a voltage multiplier.
It has been known for many years to integrate the multi-stage voltage multiplier (high-voltage cascade) composed of capacitors and diodes with the spray gun, for example to build it into the gun grip or into the gun barrel. As a result of a skilled arrangement and selection of the capacitors and diodes of the cascade, the dimensions and the weight of the high-voltage cascade have been successfully reduced in recent years, this being of critical significance, of course, particularly in hand spray guns. A further reduction in space and weight, however, now probably has a limit placed on it by the dimensions of the required capacitor and diode components without achieving a preferred reduction in space and weight.